The present invention relates to a method for the control and/or adjustment of a drive train of a vehicle having an engine and a transmission, especially an automatic transmission in which the transmission is controlled via a transmission controller and the engine is controlled via an engine controller. Moreover, the invention relates to a drive train for a vehicle having an engine and a transmission, especially an automatic transmission, a transmission controller being provided for the control of the transmission and an engine controller for the control of the engine.
In a drive train of a vehicle, especially having an automated transmission system, such as an automated shift transmission (ASG), an uninterrupted shift transmission (USG) or a twin clutch transmission (DKG), dry clutches and electromotive actuators may preferably be used. A significant advantage of a system of this type is that when there is a fault, such as a power failure at the transmission control device, the self-inhibiting clutch actuators ensure a retention of the current clutch state. Thus, the drive train transmits exactly the torque to the wheels that is required at the moment of the failure.
However, if the driver intends to stop with the drive train engaged when there is a failure of the transmission actuator, he must stall the engine using the brake.
In particular with high-performance engines, this may cause problems.